This relates generally to computer systems and more particularly, to navigation systems.
Vehicles today may include integrated navigation systems, which may commonly be referred to as In-Vehicle Infotainment (IVI) systems. When operating a navigation system, drivers may set the destination upon entering the vehicle, and the navigation system may then guide the driver toward the inputted destination along a calculated route.
Frequently, a driver may desire to make on-the-fly changes to the navigation system after embarking on a chosen route to the inputted destination. For example, a driver may want to change the initial route in light of receiving certain information such as traffic delays, road closures, weather conditions, or any other information. As another example, a driver may desire to input specific points of interest (e.g., restaurants, parks, retail stores, etc.).
However, trying to make changes to the navigation system while simultaneously operating the vehicle may prove a cumbersome exercise. Worse, doing so may also pose a significant safety hazard. The distraction posed by the navigation system may greatly increase the likelihood of a vehicular accident, possibly resulting in serious injury. Thus, some manufacturers even partially disable the functionality of the navigation system while the vehicle is in operation. These factors present difficulties in managing changes to the navigation system of a vehicle while driving.